


Stay With Me

by monarchofnewyork (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, i love this couple tho, teen up cause they both die, this is why i need a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/monarchofnewyork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Courf! No, no, no, no, no...” he took the other man in his arms, who smiled at him.<br/>“Don’t cry”, he said, wiping away Jehan’s tears. “C-can you say it? To me?...”<br/>He nodded, trying not to cry, because he asked, and said, “I love you.”<br/>“Thank you. Je-Jehan?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Good bye kiss?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first deathfic, so please be nice to me. It's an idea that has been playing in my head since I started to ship these two. (When I read the last paragraph I realise why I have a therapist) I really, REALLY, hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

Jehan knocked at the door with all his strength, screaming “please”. The National Guard was destroying the barricade and it wouldn’t be much to get to the students and killing them one by one without any pity or mercy.  
He felt someone holding his hand.  


“Jean, come with me.”  


“Courf?” He was directed by Courfeyrac to a room, some kind of secret, where he stood in the middle of it as the other man closed the door and the windows.  


“Are you alright?” he passed a hand through the poet’s cheek.  


“Yes, are you?” Courfeyrac smiled at that question, knowing his poet was okay was enough to make him that way as well.  


“Of course I am. I’m always alright” he hugged Jehan tightly, mainly because he was afraid it would be the last time he had that chance. “But I’m better than alright when you’re with me.”  


Jehan couldn’t speak by the simple fact that his heart was pouring on his throat.  


Courfeyrac let Jehan go, a concerned look on his face which turned into a smirk in a flash.  


“What?”  


“What what?”  


“Why that look?”  


“Which look?”  


He smiled at the poet, looking at his blue eyes.  


“You know what, Prouvaire?” he said, crossing his arms, a smirk playing on his lips. “That confused look makes you look even cuter than you already are.”  


Jehan felt his cheeks redden and looked at the floor. Courfeyrac gently placed a hand in the other man’s cheek.  


“Look at me” his voice was begging, what made Jehan do so. He took his hand off Jehan’s cheek, placing both of them in his shoulders. “This is probably the last time we are together Jean. That means that I have to say something I have wanted to say a long time ago”, his hands were in Jehan’s cheeks now. He slowly got closer to him leaving less than an inch of space between them. “I love you.”  
The poet closed that space with a kiss. It began as soft, tender kiss. Courfeyrac placed a hand on the other man’s neck and as it ran through his hair the kiss got more passionate, wilder. Jehan pulled him closer by his collar. He slowly broke away some time after, to recover from the kiss. Courfeyrac was smiling at him, recovering his breath as well.  


In a flash they were kissing again, lying on the floor. Until they heard the shot from a gun.  


“Hide.”  


“No.”  


"Hide, Jehan!” Courfeyrac’s voice was about to crack. “Please... For me.”  


He hugged his poet one last time before hiding him next to a box. Jehan heard another shot and a yell of pain. He jumped out of his place and saw Courfeyrac lying, in pain, on the floor, nails scratching the wood, one hand in his chest.  


“Courf! No, no, no, no, no...” he took the other man in his arms, who smiled at him.  


“Don’t cry”, he said, wiping away Jehan’s tears. “C-can you say it? To me?...”  


He nodded, trying not to cry, because he asked, and said, “I love you.”  


“Thank you. Je-Jehan?”  


“Yes?”  


“Good bye kiss?”  


Jehan smiled sadly and leaned down. Courfeyrac’s lips started to feel cold, lifeless, although afraid of opening his eyes and see what once was Courfeyrac, Jehan did so. And, even though it was the love of his life who asked so, he started to cry. At first silently but then he started to sob and hugged Courfeyrac’s corpse tightly. He felt a gun barrel in his head.  


“Before shooting me”, he started as he turned around. “Make sure he will be buried next to me, please.”  


Jehan then took a deep breath and laid down next to Courfeyrac, holding his hand and placing both of them in them in the space between them.  


He closed his eyes, after closing the other man’s. It then was heard a final shot. The National Guard walked out of that room with the vision of two young men who loved each other, who died next to each other. One of them clearly died in pain although his face seemed peaceful. The other died peacefully, a tear rolling down his cheek, his lips paralysed in the middle of the sentence “See you in Heaven, Courf”. Both of them laying on a pool of their own blood.


End file.
